


Sunrise

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 7-1-19, Community: 31_days, Gen, He just prefers to be Luffy, Luffy can be serious, No one can tell me anything about this radiance., Post Timeskip, Pre fishman island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Sometimes, Luffy just needed a minute with his brother.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 days on Dreamwidth  
> 7-1-19: No one can tell me anything about this radiance.

The sun hadn’t started rising yet, which was what Luffy wanted. He slipped out of the room he shared with the others, and was quiet as he moved across the ship. 

He wasn’t heading for the galley, which was his normal behavior when he got up early. Instead, Luffy headed for the figurehead of Sunny. Always loved sitting up there, it just felt right. 

On the Sunny, it was also a great place to watch the sun rise. 

Most of the time, Luffy didn’t need to do this, but he sometimes had a rough night. Didn’t want to let the others know, because he was the Captain. Most of the time titles didn’t matter in the Strawhats, but deep down, Luffy knew it meant something. 

The others were his responsibility. Even though they could take care of themselves, Luffy was still supposed to watch out for them. 

For Luffy, being the Captain was the person who was the big brother for the rest of the crew. Didn’t matter that some were older than him, he was Captain, so he was the big brother. 

It’s why he had taken two years to train, and expected them to do the same. They needed to be stronger. And after he had healed enough, Luffy had flung himself into training. 

But, sometimes, Luffy needed his own older brother. 

But both of them were already gone. 

Sometimes Zoro filled that gap. He had always been ready to step into the spot behind Luffy and guard his Captain’s back. 

Zoro really was the best first pick for his crew. 

But Zoro couldn’t do everything. 

So Luffy scrambled up onto the lion head of Sunny, perching there so he could watch the sky. It looked pretty vivid, which would likely be annoying later. But right now, it was what Luffy wanted. 

A sunrise that reminded him of fire.

“Ace,” he murmured softly, watching the dark sky streak with color. 

Luffy didn’t say more. He didn’t need to. Just saying his brother’s name was enough. Watching flames color the sky, he thought about Ace. It helped a lot. Even if he hadn’t been....

Well, Luffy had saved his brother.

Then Ace had saved him. 

It’s what brothers did. 

Watching the sun rise, Luffy just remembered the good times with Sabo and Ace. At least his brothers could keep each other company now. Like they had before Luffy had joined them. 

When he heard the others moving as the sun crept higher, Luffy smiled. Nami always wanted to check sunrise herself. And Sanji said he had to get up early to feed the others. There was music playing as Brook warmed up for the day, and Luffy figured the others were starting to wake up as well. They were just quieter about it. 

“See you later,” he said softly to his brother. Then he bounced himself back to the others. They were his nakama, his family. 

“Sanji! I’m hungry!”


End file.
